Tizzy and Boweezy: The Return of Dark Pit
by AnchorTea
Summary: Dark Pit returns with revenge!


"We need to talk!" Said Dark Pit as he pointed one of his silver blades towards Tizzy.

Tizzy raised his hands in innocence. Dark Pit veered closer to Tizzy. Tizzy stepped backed while Dark Pit was approaching. "Why hasn't my waifu Rosalina came to help me? Oh crap, didn't she say she was having brunch with Samus? Looks like I'm not getting saved anytime soon…" Tizzy thought to himself.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Dark Pit commanded  
"I haven't done anything!"  
"Yes you have! You've abandoned me for your hentai Rosa and your green screen! You left me somewhere in the twitch badlands, and let me survive on my own! Whilst starving and facing near death every 4 hours!"  
"I didn't mean to! I was trying to find secondaries!"  
"That doesn't matter! I faced more torture than you think! Seriously! The only Kid Icarus game I was in didn't even reach one million sells! Now that you have given me this life! I will hire everyone to track you down! And I will make everything in your life a living hell! Bye bye! 3"

Dark Pit lowered his silver blade. Backed off out of Tizzy apartment, and flew away.

Tizzy was shocked, a little bit traumatized. He couldn't believe this. To make Tizzy anxiety even worse, he got a phone call.

Tizzy answered the call.

"So I was driving down Onett street, and there is a billboard that says whoever kills you gets a reward of 500 rupees, 300 coins, 10,000 $, and 200,000 bells." Said Boss.

"Dayum son, where'd Dark Pit find that?" Tizzy thought to himself. "Dude, why would anyone want you dead?" Boss said.

"IDK, but we are going to have to end this before anything chaotic happens. I will need you, my waifu Rosalina, Pixal, and someone else!"

"Who?!"

Tizzy gasped awkwardly as if he was about to say something.

"Blaze!" Tizzy replied.

So the next day. Tizzy, Pixal, and Rosa where at the apartment complex's parking lot around Tizzy's silver Corvette. It was very cloudy on this day.

"What are we waiting for my dear?" Rosalina said. "We are waiting for Blaze to teleport here." Tizzy replied.

Blaze magically appeared near the group with Fire Emblem-like fashion. Blaze is wearing Robin's coat, including the tomes and everything.

"When was the last time you cosplayed Blaze?" Pixal said in sassy way.

"When was the last time you kissed a girl?" Blaze replied with a sick burn. (Blaze is a girl btw.)

All four of them are there, and ready to defeat Dark Pit. "I can track him down by examining one of his feathers using my space powers!" Rosalina said.

"An ex machina already. This author is running out of ideas…" Pixal muttered

"He is that way!" Rosalina pointed. They all geared up except for Blaze since she is already geared up.

Pixal wore a red cap and got a backpack that contained cookies, gummy bears, a can of mountain dew, a Ness amiibo, and a bo-omb. He also brought an unbreakable bat.

Rosalina flashed, and then she was wearing a ponytail and dressed in all red.

Tizzy got a katana… Nothing else really…

They now went in Tizzy's corvette, but the corvette had only two seats. "No worries! I can give it two more seats!" Said Rosalina. Rosa then tapped the Corvette with her wand, and it got two new seats!

"What the fu- You turned it into a Mercedes dear!" Tizzy said.

"Oh! Um…. Less talk more finding Dark Pit!" Rosa said. "I'm also driving!"

They were on the road for an hour. They were traveling to the point where they were in plains of green grass with a few trees. It also has 4 roads.

Rosalina stopped between two roads. The main road they're on was still continuing ahead.

"Ar- Are we here?" Said Pixal

"Yes Pixal. I can sense his dark presence here…"

Dark Pit appeared flying in-place high in-front of the Mercedes.

"Well looks like Tizzy brought a bunch of jokers! Looks like that's going to have to change! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 

Dark Pit transformed into 3. There was a huge cloud of smoke when he did the jutsu, so the crew couldn't see who was the original one. The Dark Pits flew in three directions. One went right, one went left, and one went ahead.

"Goddammit!" Yelled Rosalina. "I never heard her say goddammit…" Thought Pixal

"We need to split up!" Tizzy commanded.

"I will follow the Dark Pit who flew in front of us! Honey, you and Blaze set out towards the right! Pixal! Follow the one on the left!"

Rosalina and Blaze got out of the Mercedes and Rosalina summoned a Lamborgini on the road on the right. Pixal got out and looked at Tizzy angrily.

"What am I gonna drive in?!"

"You can walk Pixal!" Tizzy replied

"Really ni**a?!"

Tizzy went off ahead, and Rosalina and Blaze set off to the right with the Lamborgini. Pixal walked on the left road. While they were setting off, someone was spying them inside a large artificial tree.

"I will see you again, Tizzy…" Said Boweezy


End file.
